Saving you
by shadowimage
Summary: Kim is the prime suspect for a murder trial and Tommy is the lead detective on the case. Can Kim prove her innocence? Will Tommy believe her? Tommy and Kim have never meet before the case.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a raining day and the night proved to be no different. Kim knocks on the door of her ex best friend's home. The reason for the long-term friendship ending was that Kat, ex best friend began having an affair with her fiancée. Kim could not believe it when she found the two in bed together. The night was similar to a night like the one she was experiencing tonight. Kim was exhausted from training for the Olympics and wanted to crawl under her warm covers and snuggle next to her fiancé Jerry. What awaited her was anything but that. As she makes her way up the winding staircase, Kim wanted to slide her shoes off but her body would not give her the strength to bend over and pop off her tennis shoes off. I can have Jerry take them off for me Kim thinks as she reaches the top of the staircase with a sigh. She turns a corner and walks to the master bedroom. The door is slightly ajar and Kim can make out two people in her bed she shared with her fiancé. It took her a second to wrap her mind around the people who were having sex in the bed. This cannot be right. Kim shakes her head trying to clear the image of the pair. Without thinking, she screams out. "What the hell is going on here," Kim yells at the couple.

Kat turns her head at an angle and sees Kim. She shrieks out. "Kim what are you doing here?"

Kim laughs a bitter, evil laugh. "Funny thing is I live here." "What are you doing here?"

Jerry rises off Kat and stands up not caring that he was naked. "She meant we thought you were not coming home until tomorrow afternoon."

"You make this sound as if it is alright," Kim has a disgusted expression on her face. "How did this happen; you are my fiancé and she is my best friend?"

Kat pulls a sheet over her body. "We did not mean for it to happen; one night we just looked into each other's eyes and could not help ourselves."

"How long has this been going on," Kim screams.

Jerry eyes her for a second. "Going on a year and three months although we did have the moments before when we would kiss and touch."

Kim looks like she is going to be sick. "I need to leave you two are making me sick." She suddenly finds strength. "I will be back with an attorney to discuss our break-up." Kim walks down the hallway and back down the stairs. She unlocks the front door and walks to her car. Kim shakes the image from her head as the door slowly opens under her knock. What the… She slowly walks into the house. "Kat, I received your message and at first I was going to not…" Kim cannot finish her sentence because she sees a gruesome sight. Jerry and Kat were both lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She gasps and covers her hand with her mouth. Before Kim could do anything else, she is whacked over the head and slumps to the floor. Sometime later, she slowly regains her consciousness and puts a hand to her head where she was whacked over the head. "Ouch, what happened?" Kim slowly stands up.

"Freeze FBI," Tommy yells at Kim.

Kim looks at the man in utter confusion. "What is happening?" Her legs become wobbly and she touches her head again. Kim makes a move in his direction.

"I said freeze," Tommy holds his gun at Kim's head.

She stops and looks at him with frighten eyes.

Tommy slowly makes his way over to her and puts handcuffs on her. "You know exactly what is going on here." He walks her to the kitchen and sits her down in a chair. "I have a quick question before I take you down into custody."

"What are you talking about?" Kim squirms under Tommy's glaze and the uncomfortable handcuffs. "I… I do not understand this?"

Tommy gives Kim a smirk. "Right so you just happened to be over this house a house were your let me see ex best friend leaved with your ex fiancé right." He gestures at the house. "The two of them just so happens to be shot dead and you are covered in their blood but you do not comprehend anything I am saying or the situation."

Kim looks up at Tommy with a shocked expression. "They are dead."

Tommy gives her a look as if she knows the answer to that question already. "Yes Jerry and Kat are dead." She is going to play innocent. He holds in a sigh and helps Kim stand up. "Time to take a trip to a place you will go to call home." Tommy walks Kim out the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kim tries to plant her feet on the ground.

"You are under arrest," Tommy tells her. He reads her the Miranda rights. "Watch your head."

Kim slides into the patrol car with a grimace expression on her face. Okay Kim calm down and think. Jerry and Kat are dead. Who would want them dead besides me?

Tommy gives Kim the silent treatment as the drive to the police station. He glances at her from time to time. There is no way she can escape this crime. Tommy parks the car and leads her into the station. "Sit down," he points to a chair in the interrogation room and walks out.

"Hey Oliver, whatever happened to waiting for back up?" Adam questions his best friend.

"You think I could not handle her," Tommy fires back.

Adam stares at Kim through the double mirror. "She is a beauty."

"Yeah a lethal beauty; that murdered her fiancé and best friend," Tommy scowls.

"I would have murdered those two myself if I was in her situation and so would you," Adam teases Tommy. "Do you want me to question her?"

Tommy shakes his head no. "I can handle her." He walks back into the interrogation room.

Kim stares at Tommy for a second. "May I have an ice pack and a towel to clean up?"

"But of course; let me go obtain a towel, so you can wipe up any traces of evidence you have left." Tommy sneers at Kim. He presses play on a tape recorder.

The nerve of this jerk to deny me a towel and ice pack. "My head is pounding." Kim lightly touches her head where she was hit.

Tommy ignores Kim and begins questioning her. "What were you doing at the residence?"

"I was going to speak with Kat," Kim rests against the table.

"Why would you see her?" Tommy writes notes on his notepad. "I think she would be the last person you would want to see?"

"She sent me a text telling me to meet her at her home," Kim tries to ignore the pain. "At first I thought against going but was curious about what she had to tell me since our last spat."

"You go talk to Kat and the situation begins to escalate because Jerry is there?"

"No I did not know he was there." Kim bites her bottom lip. "I knocked on the door and it opened, so I walked inside."

Tommy nods his head in pseudo agreement. "Can you tell me what happens next?"

"That is still a little fuzzy to me," Kim breathes in and out.

"Let me clarify it for you," Tommy sets the pen down. "You went in the residence happy that the door was unlocked and shot the couple down."

Kim gasps. "That is not what happened."

Adam watches from behind the double mirror amused. He had officers and coroners over at the scene of the crime.

"Please explain to me what happened then," Tommy picks back up his pen.

"I stepped inside the home and walk a short distance," Kim resists the urge to put her head down. "I saw Jerry and Kat on the floor with a pool of blood around them then I was hit on the head and next thing I know you show up." Kim sighs; her head injury was making her vision blurry.

Tommy notices Kim uneasiness. "Stay put," he walks out the room and fetches a few items. "Do not look at me like that," Tommy tells Adam as he walks past him.

"What I am just observing the interrogation." Adam puts his hands up.

Tommy rolls his eyes and walks back into the room. He sees Kim slumped over. "Here; he tosses an ice pack at her head. Tommy sets down a water bottle, aspirin, and a towel.

Kim grabs the aspirin and water bottle first. She takes the medicine, next she wipes her herself the best she can, finally she applies the ice pack to her head. "Can we resume this tomorrow?"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you; give you more time to come up with more lies and to hide more evidence," Tommy laughs. "You are not going anywhere." She is a sly one. "Tell me the truth Ms. Hart, so we can both receive some much needed rest."

Before Kim can reply, her attorney bursts into the room. "Kimberly does not have to answer any more questions." He walks over to Kim. "If you do not have anything to charge her with then we are leaving and do not attempt to hold her for forty-eight hours or else I will reign down on this police station." Billy helps Kim up. "Come on Kim; I am taking you home."

Tommy watches with a pissed off expression. "Ms. Hart," he calls out to her.

Kim looks up at him and holds out her hands.

He has no option but to unhand cuff her. "I will take you down," Tommy follows them out the room. Money will not get you out of this.

Adam walks over to Tommy. "I am sorry but he is good at what he does."

"I know that he is one of the best but she is not getting away with murder." Tommy decides to give Kim a warning look as she enters Billy's car. He walks out the police station.

Kim gives Billy a small smile. "Thank you, Billy."

"Do not mention it, baby sister." Billy unlocks the car door when he hears a pop.

Tommy is the first to react and runs over to Kim and Billy before he pushes them to the ground.

The sheriff runs outside after the gunfire has ceased. "Oliver bring them back inside."

"Sure thing chief," Tommy walks behind Kim and Billy inside the station.

"Due to the new development; Ms. Hart will need to stay in protective custody."

Tommy stares at the sheriff. "I think a nice cell will do."

Kim glances between the men. "I cannot stay in a cell; I was just attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver since you seem so intent on solving this case; you can watch over her in one of our closed locations," the chief tells him before he walks off.

Tommy shakes his head no but the sheriff is already across the room. "Damn, okay Ms. Hart you will be spending some time with me." This gives me a chance to trap you up.

Kim sighs and looks at Billy.

Billy looks at Tommy. "Take care of my little sister or you will have to deal with me and her two other brothers." He gives Kim a hug. "You will be alright Kim."

"I was just shot at and I would feel much safer with you guys." Kim complains.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Come along Ms. Hart; I have to tell someone something."

"The name is Kim and you could have asked nicer." Kim holds her head high.

"Oh let me get my autograph book; a gymnast who happens to be a prime murder suspect is going to spend some time with me." Tommy walks to the door. "I will drive my car around back." He walks out the door.

Kim looks defeated. "This should be interesting." She waits for him to come for her and walks with him to his car. "Oliver," Kim calls out unsure.

Tommy turns around. "The name is Tommy Oliver; remember that name when you are in jail."

"Okay Tommy, will my family be safe?" Kim asks.

He puts handcuffs on her. "You mean your older brothers," Tommy sneers. He puts Kim into the backseat of his car. "Comfy," Tommy asks.

Kim gives him a fake smile. "Just peachy and I meant them but also my parents or anyone else I am related to or friends with."

"I highly doubt they are in danger; matter of fact I think you staged this whole thing to seem innocent." Tommy begins to drive. "Now the real question is did Billy help you?"

"You leave him out of this," Kim tells him angrily.

"Ooh did I hit a nerve?" Tommy laughs.

Kim looks pissed off. "Oh I will show you a hit nerve," Kim mutters.

"What was that," Tommy questions.

"Billy is a standup man and would never agree to help someone do something like this."

"How about no more talking," Tommy pulls off the road.

"Where are we going," Kim questions.

Tommy groans, "I thought I said no more talking and I am not telling you."

What an asshole. How can I make him see that I am innocent?

After a few miles, Tommy pulls up to a house that is hidden in the forest. Reminds me of my home, I love it here and if it were not for this girl than I would enjoy coming here. He parks the car and helps Kim out the backseat. "So once inside I will lay down the ground rules."

Kim nods her head slowly and walks with him still handcuffed. "Is this necessary?"

Tommy gives her a look. "I want to make it through the night black widow."

"Did you just call me a spider and for the record we were not married yet." Kim groans as her fingers begin to become numb from the handcuffs.

"I will not take it easy on you," Tommy unlocks the door and pushes Kim inside before he walks in. "Rule number one- try to run and I shoot you, rule number two- try to murder me and I shoot you, rule number three- I will have you on a schedule and if you do not comply than…"

Kim interrupts him. "Then you shoot me; I understand." "Geesh, who made you an FBI agent."

Tommy sits her down in a kitchen chair. "I am hungry and will cook the food since I do not trust you with anything sharp." He looks Kim up and down. "You need a shower but I want you to throw those clothes at me as soon as you take them off."

"How about I strip down naked right here," Kim challenges him.

Tommy taken aback for a second could only stare at her. "The bathroom is fine," he leads her to the bathroom and un handcuffs her. "Make it quick."

Kim steps into the bathroom and surveys the room. At least it is well stocked. She takes off her clothes and throws them at Tommy the hardiest she can.

Tommy stumbles back. Ouch she could have handed me those clothes or toss them on the floor.

Ah, this feels so good. Kim lets the water spray over her body and head.

"Hurry up in there," Tommy pounds on the door.

"I just got in," Kim groans. "Such a bonehead."

"I thought you gymnast were all for the environment and stuff." Tommy calls out to her.

Kim rolls her eyes and quickly showers. She steps out in a towel. "All done," Kim mutters.

"Good now I will give you something to wear then go shower myself." Tommy leads her to one of the bedrooms. "After you dress you will be re handcuffed while I shower."

"I already know the rules about being shot and will not try anything." Kim shakes her hands.

Tommy ignores her and pulls out a shirt and shorts. He tosses them to her.

"Uh can you turn around or something?"

"Oh so what happened to strip in front of me," Tommy smirks.

Kim squints her eyes at him. "You still need to shower Tommy."

He reluctantly turns around and walks to the door. "I will slightly close the door."

"Such a gentleman," Kim mutters as she puts the clothes on. She walks to the door and opens it.

Tommy handcuffs her to the bed and walks to the bathroom.

Kim waits for Tommy to finish showering. "How will I eat if I cannot use a fork or a knife?"

"Wing it," he tells her as he un handcuffs her and leads her to the kitchen.

Kim huffs as she sits down in a chair. "You know what happened to being proven innocent?"

"Until than you are a suspect Hart," Tommy takes out his cell phone and dials Hayley. "Hi Hayley, sorry I cannot help you close up tonight but I have a situation to attend to."

Kim listens to Tommy's conversation. When he is done, she asks him a question. "Can I call someone and let them know that I am safe."

"No can do," Tommy gives her a look.

"Fine, let my parents worry about me you jerk," Kim rubs her sore head.

Tommy has heard enough. "How about Kat and Jerry parents huh!" "They have to go to the morgue and identify their bodies and grieve for the people you murdered."

"For the last time I did not murder anyone," Kim cries out. She touches the spot where she was whacked in the head and grimaces. "I was knocked out, why would I hit myself?"

Tommy's reply was to walk to a cabinet and pull out a first aid kit. He walks over to Kim and examines her head. "You will need stitches; lucky for you I know how to apply them."

"Oh goody me," Kim moans as he begins to stich her up.

"I am glad you showered save me the trouble of having to clean the wound by shaving your head." Tommy jokes as he puts medicine on the wound.

"Did you just crack a joke Oliver?" Kim bites her bottom lip at the pain.

"Aw do you wish I was gentler or gave you some stronger medicine well too bad." Tommy finishes stitching her up and pulls off the gloves.

"I would hate to see what kind of lover you are," Kim comments back.

Tommy sneers at her. "Too bad you will never found out and what a shame since you have a nice body and all." He pulls out groceries from the refrigerator and begins cooking.

"What no handcuffs and you noticed my figure," Kim sneers back.

"Hard to miss when you have one like that and no handcuffs since I have my gun ready to shoot you if necessary." Tommy turns the chicken.

"What a big shot you are with that gun; how about hand to hand combat," Kim challenges. "I am a fourth degree black belt in martial arts."

"Impressive, too bad I am a fifth degree black belt," Tommy removes the chicken from the skillet. What fun she would have been if she were not a cold-blooded murder.

"I could still take you," Kim smirks. "Can I least obtain the drinks?"

Tommy sneers, "Why so you can bash me over the head and leave?"

"What happened to I am fifth degree black belt and I have my gun ready?" Kim hops up before he can respond and grabs two sodas from the fridge.

"Gee why can't you not just let me serve you like a normal soon to be inmate?" Tommy brings the meal to the table. "Scared you will become fat?"

"No but how will I train here?" Kim still wanted to compete.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Always the perfectionist; facing a murder trial but you still want to train." "How loyal you are to an event that will drop you once this hits the news."

"I will not be dropped and I will defeat this before it hits the news that I am a suspect." Kim bows her head to say a prayer.

"What are you doing?" Tommy questions.

"Isn't it obvious," Kim fires back.

"I just thought sinners did not pray," Tommy adds.

"We are all sinners Oliver besides I always pray before I eat." Kim says a silent prayer.

Tommy says his own prayer before he eats.

"Are you hostile to me because you cannot be with your girlfriend Hayley?" Kim asks between bites. " I noticed you do not have a wedding ring on, so she is your girlfriend?"

"Not that it is any of your business nosy but she is my friend who I hook up with from time to time." Tommy chews a piece of lettuce. "What about you? Have a boyfriend on the side doing your dirty work? He laughs at her expression.

Kim almost spits her food out. "I have been single since I caught my fiancé in bed with my best friend that I have known since the fourth grade." She breathes out.

Tommy almost feels sorry for her. "What you went through is tough but killing people is not the answer to your problems Kim."

He called me Kim. "I know and that is why I did not murder anyone." "I have never been in a real fight before." She drinks some of her soda.

"I doubt a fourth degree black belt would not have been in one scuffle or two." Tommy eyes Kim suspiciously.

Kim shakes her head no. "I got along with everyone in my schools and the games and Olympics have been my only real careers."

"Were you miss popular and you had people afraid of you then?" Tommy drinks some of his soda. "I met girls like you in high school; I definitely peg you as the type." "Winning all the queen titles and breezing through high school on good looks and charm?"

Kim looks appalled. "No I was nice to everyone although I did when queen titles." "I do not believe in bullying or passing by because I am pretty; I worked hard to have my career."

"And you made sure that no one was going to put a blemish on that perfect life," Tommy raises an eyebrow at Kim. She is too much.

"I see that getting through to your thick skull is a lost cause," Kim eats a piece of chicken.

"Says the girl who should be in a coma from that hit to the back of her head," Tommy moves hair out of his face. He was thinking about getting a haircut.

"Do not cut your hair," Kim replies.

How did she know I was thinking that? Maybe she is some sort of spy that can read body language. "I was not thinking that," Tommy stammers.

"I am not a spy and I think being a behavior analyst would be way cooler," Kim takes one last bite of food before she pushes her plate away. "Your hair suits you."

"On second thought maybe a haircut is not such a bad idea; I cannot have black widows finding me attractive," Tommy finishes his meal. I need a beer.

"I saw a couple in the fridge; I can get you one if you like," Kim asks him.

"Stop reading my mind and if I want one later when you are asleep than I will have one." Tommy shakes his head. This night is becoming weirder by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim shakes her head causing her hair to cascade down her back. "Well, what if I want a beer?"

"I guess you just want one than," Tommy stretches his longs legs under the table.

"So much for being with a gentleman," Kim stands up from the table. "So since I highly doubt you will let me wash the dishes or load the dishwasher than I will go my room."

Tommy raises an eyebrow at Kim. "Why would I leave you alone for any amount of time?"

"So I can make myself useful and wash the dishes?" Kim asks.

"No you can sit there while I load up the dishwasher than when I am ready to go to sleep we will go to a room and sleep." Tommy begins to take the dishes from the table.

Kim sighs before she starts to hand Tommy the dishes. "I am going to make myself usable whether you like it or not." Also if you want to watch television or surf the web I am okay with it." "Tommy can I ask you question?"

"Sure, why not you have already bombarded me with questions and spoke your mind; so what is one more thing?" Tommy begins to load the dishwasher while keeping an eye on Kim out of the corner of his eye.

Kim gives him a sheepish smile. "I was wondering if there were any books here that I could read or some paper and a pen." "If it is not too much trouble," Kim adds.

"I will take you to the study and see what we can find," Tommy loads the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and turns to Kim. "I am not all that bad although this does not change anything."

"Why would it," Kim follows Tommy to the study. "This is a nice place; I wanted to leave in a residence like this away from everything but Jerry said he would miss the city too much."

"He could not give up the city life for a peaceful one eh?" Tommy contemplates talking to Kim. On one hand, he did not want to listen to anything she had to say but then on the other hand, he wanted to collect as much evidence as he could against her.

"I always enjoyed the quiet life; my paternal grandparents owned a ranch with stables and I when I would visit I would ride my horse Jellybean for most of the vacation." Kim faces takes on a faraway look. "At first my other maternal grandparents hated me living the farm life some summers and take me shopping and made sure I understood the ritzy of being rich."

Tommy nods his head. "So you did not take pleasure in having money because it sounds as though both sides of your family have money."

"I never said I did not enjoy having bank; it's just that well I was proud to make my own." Kim bites her bottom lip. "My dad loves my mother but he has problems with some of her habits."

Tommy bites his tongue. He really wanted to retort about money but decided he was not ready to have her go into some sort of shell. "I come from some money, now not as much as yours but a nice amount." "My birth parents had land that has prosperous assets in it."

"You said birth parents; I take it you were adopted?" Kim questions.

What is this interrogate Tommy time? "Yes, my father and mother died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver when I was barely three months old." "My grandmother was already taking care of my ill grandfather and two small grandchildren was a task she was not up too." Tommy eyes Kim for a second. "So she kept my brother, who is a few years older than I am and found a family she thought good enough to raise me." Tommy expression softens.

Kim fought the urge to touch Tommy. "When did you find out you were adopted?"

"When I was sixteen years old and when I found out I knew what my destiny was." Tommy's face takes on a hard expression again. "Enough about me; as you can see there are books on that shelf and paper and pens in that desk drawer."

"Thank you for letting me find something to do because I know you really did not want to," Kim walks over to the desk and takes out some paper and pens.

Tommy shrugs. "Just do not become use to it."

"Mr. Oliver if I can prove my innocence to you than will you be nice to me." Kim asks.

"Ms. Hart if you can in fact prove your innocence to me than I will be very nice to you but until then I am going to need you to understand what you are to me." Tommy swears under his breathe. "I left something in my car and I need to go obtain it."

Kim smiles innocently. "So do I need to follow you or will I be handcuffed to something?"

Tommy sighs, "I guess… handcuffed." He laughs at Kim's expression. "What it is a big box to carry in and with my hands full you could try to run and then I would have to drop my box and shoot the hell out of you literally."

"Must be a pretty important box if you can shoot the hell out me," Kim puts her hands in front of her wrists up. "Please, Mr. Oliver, handcuff me to whatever you desire."

Tommy cannot help but to crack a grin that he removes from his face with lightning speed.

"Why Mr. Oliver did you just crack a smile," Kim questions.

"No," he narrows his eyes. "The bed will do just fine." He takes out his handcuffs.

"Wow, you waste no time do you," Kim teases.

Tommy rolls his eyes. Too bad, you are the prime suspect in a murder case. "The bed is the only place I know you will not do a Houdini on me."

"Can I at least have my paper and pen with me," Kim slightly pleads.

"Whatever floats your boat or should I say yacht." Tommy takes Kim into the bedroom. "Before, you ask yes this will be the bedroom we will sleep in and I will take the pen once you are finished because I suspect you may try to stab me in my sleep."

"Then why don't you just handcuff me to the bed and sleep in another room," Kim argues.

"Like I would leave you alone for that amount of time," Tommy handcuffs Kim to the bed. "Now do not try anything or else."

Kim rolls her eyes. "For someone who is supposed to be smart you sure forget a lot." "How can I try anything handcuffed to a bed?"

His response was to walk out the room. Tommy slides on his shoes and walks outside. He smells the the fresh air. God, help me that woman will drive me crazy. Tommy opens his car trunk and takes out a medium size box with the other hand closes the trunk. Time to go back inside and see what the little minx is up to. He walks inside and spies Kim writing on the paper.

Kim feels eyes on her and raises her eyes off the paper. "Nice size box you got there."

"I see you eyeing this box but the contents in the box are none of your business." Tommy walks the box to the living room.

"Hey Mr. Oliver, I am still handcuffed to the bed." Kim bellows.

"Enjoy the alone time," Tommy shouts back. He sets the box down and opens the box. Inside were the contents of his brother's murder. Tommy was in the final stages of putting his sister-in-law away for life. He had the man, who helped her murder his brother in cold blood. Bonnie is a gold-digger, who relished on the fact that David and he had money and land. She even tried to seduce Tommy but to no avail. Tommy shifts through the evidence and makes a fist. He vowed that anyone who murdered a spouse would pay, by all means necessary. Tommy knew deep down in his heart that he had to be fair to Kim but he just could not bring himself to do it completely and that was eating him up inside.

Kim takes a breath and continues writing. She was trying to determine who had more motives to murder her ex-fiancé and ex best friend besides her. Kim could feel her eyelids grow heavy and laid down on the bed the best she could with a handcuffed hand. She notices the pen still on the table and tosses it onto the other table on the other side of the bed. No way will he accuse me of trying to stab him in his sleep. Kim closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Tommy can feel the weight of the day on his shoulders and decides to call it a night. He puts the evidence back into the box and stores the box in a closet. Tommy turns around and notices that no noise is coming from the bedroom. He slowly makes his way to the bedroom and glances his head inside the room. Oh, she fell asleep. Tommy walks and spies no pen by the paper that Kim was writing on the table. No way will this minx stab me in my sleep. As he is about to rudely awake her, he spies the pen on his side. I guess she has a brain after all. Curiously, Tommy heads over to the end table on Kim's side and picks up the paper. Hum, maybe she did not commit the murders or she is good at what she does and is using that as a ploy to direct my attention elsewhere. Tommy grabs a blank piece of paper and copies Kim diagram before he puts it away. Should I un-handcuff her? He watches Kim sleep. If she were not the prime murder suspect, I would enjoy sharing a bed with her. She really does have a beautiful face. Tommy studies her lashes touching her cheeks. He eyes travel downward towards her luscious lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her lips until they swelled up from kissing them so much.

Kim moves her head a little to the side. She was having a nightmare.

Tommy watches as Kim's hair cascades around her face. He reached to move her hair out of her face but recoils his hand back as if he was about to touch a hot stove. Keep it together Oliver. No, thoughts of removing the handcuffs because she looks like an angel sleeping. Just do not continue to stare at her and go to sleep. He walks over to his side of the bed without a glance at Kim. Tommy closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

The next morning Kim jolts out of her sleep but she is restrained by the handcuff and can only move so much.

Tommy instantly opens his eyes and stares at Kim with a suspicious look. Before he could utter any words, he takes in Kim's disheveled look.

"I… I thought this was all a nightmare," Kim stammers as she looks at Tommy with fear in her eyes. "Please do not shoot me; I was not trying to escape."

"From the looks of it I doubt you would have gone very far," Tommy stretches. "How about I go take a shower then you can take one."

Kim gives Tommy a weak smile. "Any chance I can persuade you to let me take one first." "I would love to move my wrist; it seems to have gone numb."

"I don't know Kim, I was thinking of letting you have another treat if you behaved yourself today but if you want that shower than…"

"Well it depends Tom… Tommy what is the treat?" Kim was unsure if she could call him Tommy or not.

"I cannot tell you so either you want door number one or door number two?" Tommy stands up.

Kim frowns, "I guess door number two since you seem to act like it is better than the first one."

Tommy gives Kim an expressionless look as he walks to the bathroom.

What is his deal? One minute he despises me and the next minute he treats me almost as if I were a human being. Uh oh, did they stick me with a bipolar man. Oh, Kim how else do you expect him to act; you are being charged with murder, you Neanderthal.

Tommy hated to see Kim frown and thought for a second to give her both prizes but the phone ringing in his ear shook him of the moment of kindness. "Hello," he croaks into the phone.

"So, how is going with the FBI agent and his attractive prime suspect," Adam asks as he fills coffee into his coffee mug.

"Oh just peachy keen; asshole," Tommy grumbles at his best friend.

Adam adds cream to his coffee. "Well excuse me for stating the facts. "If you had waited for me like I said back at the station than she would be my problem."

Tommy runs a hand over his face. "Look, you know the case with my brother has me stressed out on a very thin line and I could not pass up the opportunity to snatch up at least one criminal."

"Being the bonehead that you are you failed to realize that you were visiting me and should not have intercepted my call," Adam stirs the cream in his coffee.

"You of all people know what kind of person I am and that I could not pass it up." Tommy sighs, "If I would have known the job meant babysitting her than I would have definitely passed it up and gave it over to you."

"Of course you would have," Adam grumbles sarcastically. "You, Oliver, who was supposed to be my best friend, knew I wanted one more big case before I joined you in the FBI and what is bigger than a celebrity murdering her fiancé and his mistress."

"Ex fiancé," Tommy grumbles.

"Oh, well excuse me, her ex fiancé." Adam chuckles as he sips his coffee.

Damn that came out completely wrong. "Look if you want we can take turns watching her." "I am sorry for ruining your big dramatic exit of the Angel Grove police force." "Adam, I completely understand if you want to remain there with Bulk and Skull."

"Ha-ha, looks like you have your sense of humor back," Adam snorts. "Aisha adores Ms. Hart and wants all the juicy details."

"That is being stick between a rock and a hard place," Tommy, laughs. "I can only imagine how she is behaving there."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Oh, you mean grilling me for answers and me only half telling her truths." "The press has only gotten wind of the murders and wonders where Ms. Hart is."

"If anyone can keep them at bay, Justin can." Tommy rubs a sore muscle.

"Justin is a good rookie but it is only a matter of time before they connect the dots that she may be involved someone how and has flown the coop; so to speak."

"Oh, well too bad for her having to lose a few endorsement deals and be on all the tabloids," Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I should have let you handled this one; I have my brother's case to think about and should not have acted on impulse but I felt propelled forward to take this one on."

"Ooh, maybe it is fate," Adam teases.

"Shut up," Tommy rolls his eyes. "You wanting to take my mind off things for a while caused me to lose time going over my brother's case and now this."

"Hold up a minute; you were the one that rushed off and now you have two cases on your plate." "Luckily for you; you may not have to see the whole case through." Adam sits down.

"You know I never leave a case," Tommy tells him.

"Honestly, you need to rethink this Tommy." Adam sips his coffee. "Can you handle two cases like these and still be sane?"

"I am an Oliver besides; I am almost finished with my brother's case." "All I need is a main piece of evidence pointing Bonnie to the crime." Tommy moves the cellphone to his other ear.

"So maybe than you should give me the case that was originally for me and focus on your brother's case," Adam sets his coffee mug down on the table.

Tommy contemplates what Adam mentioned. "I will let you know but right now I really need to shower and brush my teeth."

"Sure, sure become all dolled up for Ms. Hart," Adam teases.

"I hope Aisha is gone because if she hears you talking like that…"

"She'll be planning a wedding," Adam torments.

"So on that note, good bye," Tommy hangs up before Adam can retort and takes off his clothes.

A few feet down the hall, Kim is wondering what is taking Tommy so long in the shower. Her hand was completely numb and she had a mind to try to wiggle out of it. Is he deliberately taking this long on purpose or is he lost in thought?

Tommy takes a speedy shower feeling bad that he left Kim shackled to the bed and brushes his teeth. A thought occurs to him and he decides to cook breakfast before letting her shower.

Wait a minute… is he making breakfast? Kim wanted to scream at Tommy for having multiple personalities but thought better of it.

"Ready for that shower," Tommy asks as he walks into the bedroom.

"What do you think?" Kim tells him with an attitude.

Tommy gives Kim a look. "Testy today, maybe you do not deserve that special treat."

Kim takes a deep breath. "I am so sorry Tommy; can I please shower now?"

"Mr. Oliver is just fine and yes you can shower now," Tommy un-handcuffs Kim. "If I were you I would make it fast or else risk eating a cold breakfast."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Kim snaps as she massages her wrist.

"What are you going to do about; cry about to the wall?"

"You are a…"

"A what," Tommy questions raising an eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim bites her bottom lip to keep from replying.

"That is what I thought Ms. Hart." Tommy walks behind Kim. She has the good girl act down as Bonnie did. No, way will I wind up falling for that old trick.

"Will I be handcuffed to the bed again today or can I write at a table or the desk in the study?" Kim asks as she stands in the bathroom doorframe.

Tommy looks at Kim with an amused expression. "So I am supposed to hoover over you while you write love notes to your lover?"

"Lover; Mr. Oliver, I have not had sex in months." Kim tells in a livid tone. "Not since I caught him cheating on me with my best friend."

Tommy cocks his head at her. "Is that why you murdered them?"

Kim's response was to slam the door shut. That man infuriates me to no end. I dare him to try to knock the door down because I will be trying to escape and he will shoot the hell out of me. "Hey Tommy, are you going to try and shoot the hell out of me for slamming a door in your face?" Kim tells him condescendingly.

Maybe I was a little too harsh on her. Tommy shakes his head no. My brother was trusting of a gorgeous woman and now looks where he ended up. Murdered and buried. "No, I will not knock the door down but I will give you a full five minutes before I open the door with my key."

"Damn, I should have known you would have a key," Kim huffs.

"Kimberly, I am beginning to think you do not want that surprise," Tommy tells Kim in the same voice she used earlier on him.

"Honestly, I do not trust what kind of surprise or treat you would give me at this moment," Kim replies truthfully.

"Oh, alright, how about an agreement Kim," Tommy leans against the door. His mother would have a fit if she found out how he was treating a woman especially if she met Kim. Tommy knew his mother would love Kim's feisty attitude; she complained about Tommy's exes lacking spunk.

Kim slowly opens the door as though she was afraid of what would happen as soon as she opened the bathroom door. "A truce, Tommy," Kim questions suspiciously.

Tommy holds up his hands. I am making either the right move or one of the biggest mistakes of my life. "I promise to not be such an asshole to you if you promise to do as I say."

"I am already doing that," Kim rolls her eyes. "You must have a bad memory or something because all I have done is obeying you."

"For starters, how about we just keep it on a first name basis but that does not mean we are friends or you can persuade me to let you go on the run."

"Why would I run; frankly most people who are guilty run," Kim moves hair out of face.

Tommy had notice the lock of hair and itched to push it back from her face. "I have another important case to work, so if you want to be un-handcuffed during that time then you need to prove to me that you will not try anything."

"I think so far I am doing a good job," Kim adds.

"You can use knives and forks to eat with," Tommy sheepishly tells Kim. "Also you can use the phone with me monitoring you of course."

"Thank you Tommy and as much as I would like to continue our agreement plan I really need to shower and brush my teeth." Kim gives Tommy a small smile.

"Right, right, so before you do that you can go into the closet and find something that you would like to wear," Tommy laughs. "I am no expert on picking out women's clothes. Now lingerie is a different story completely.

"Tommy that is very nice of you and thank you again," Kim waits as Tommy moves out the way for her to pass. She walks a few steps before she turns back around. "Um… Tommy, I am working on solving who may have committed the murders and would not mind you see the list of suspects." "Now I am not trying to change your mind or anything, I just thought you should know," Kim twirls a tress of hair with her finger.

"Oh, uh thank you for telling me," Tommy is a little taken aback by Kim's admission.

Kim turns back around and walks to the bedroom with Tommy not too far behind. "I guess we will still be sharing a bed huh?"

Tommy had to stop a smile from forming on his face. "I think that is best."

"I thought so," Kim begins picking out something to wear. Too bad I did not met him before all of this happened.

"You may want to wear something comfortable," Tommy adds.

Kim raises an eyebrow at him. "You are not going to make me do hard labor are you?"

"It is the special surprise, remember," Tommy watches as Kim walks towards the bathroom. I need to switch with Adam for a while; she is invading my thoughts in the wrong way.

Ten minutes later Kim steps out the bathroom in a tee shirt and jogging pants. "Can I ask you a question?" Kim bites her bottom lip thinking he will turn her down.

Tommy nods his head yes.

"Where does the clothes come from like is this a place the FBI brings dates or did the FBI supply these clothes for witness." Kim looks at a space on the wall. "You do not have to tell me if it will cause you to be in any trouble or you just do not want to answer the question."

"The second one Kim; a few agents buy supplies and clothes for the people who will be staying here, so you will find the place well stocked and clothes of all sizes and shapes." Tommy leads the way to the kitchen. "I reheated up the food and I am sorry for making you wait."

"No problem," Kim smiles down at her fork and knife.

"Glad I could make you smile," Tommy could not stop the words before they left his mouth. Kim just had a pretty grin and he could not help himself.

"Well, it was hard eating food that was meant with a fork with a spoon," Kim claps her hands together and waits as Tommy says a prayer. "I do not mean to pry and I know I should be focused on my own case but I am curious about the other one you are working on."

Tommy studies Kim for a moment. "Well, you are prying and frankly we did not finish going over our arrangement which means I will let this one slide but just remember why we are here."

"Someone framed me for murder then tried to murder me," Kim could not help but retort back.

"You are all the same," Tommy mutters as he digs into his food vigorously. "Maybe I have been too lenient with you." Get it together Oliver; she is trying to drag you into her web of deceit.

"I am sorry I asked," Kim quickly replies. Please do not resort to being evil to me again. "I just feel that it is troubling you and although I do not know you, you seem to be a good person."

"Maybe in the future I will talk about the case but for now I think it is best if we keep our distances on certain things." Tommy sips his coffee.

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I guess that is reasonable."

"Let's just eat and take it from there; okay," Tommy takes a bite of his eggs.

"I agree," Kim eats a piece of bacon. For now at least, why is he so guarded?

An hour later, Tommy is switching through channels on the television pretending to find something to watch when really he was watching Kim write on a piece of paper. Why do I act bipolar around her? She must think that I am some kind of freak. I cannot help how I feel especially after the she-devil murdered my brother. A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts.

Kim looks at Tommy with a frighten expression. "Who could that be; I mean does anyone know that we are here?"

"A few people know where we are but they are all trustworthy people, so I highly doubt an assassin is on the other side of that door beside you are a black belt remember." Tommy walks over to front door and peeps through the peephole. Oh, it is just Adam. He unlocks and opens the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on my favorite new…"

Tommy interrupts Adam. "Come on in and tell me the real reason you are here?"

Adam takes his time and clears his throat. "I thought you might like a break, so here I am."

"I would like to see my family and friends for a while," Tommy glances at Kim. "Adam will let you call your parents and let you talk for about ten minutes." "Your attorney will want to talk to you as well, so I guess you can discuss the case for about an hour." Tommy gives Adam a quick man hug. "Enjoy working on your last big case as a police detective."

"Take as long as you like," Adam tells him.

Tommy walks to the door, "I plan too." I need time to think about this attraction to Kim. "

"So, Ms. Hart I guess you can begin those calls," Adam tells Kim as he watches her watch Tommy walk out the door and close the door.

"Huh, what… oh yeah, call me parents," Kim holds out her hand as Adam hands her a phone.

Tommy starts his car and stares at house. He had the strange urge that she had watched him walk out. Tommy shakes his head. Forget her and go see your family and friends. I might even spend some alone time with Hayley.

Three hours later, Kim sits on the couch reviewing her case. She had written several notes and now decided to see if she could make something of them.

Adam feels a vibrating inside his pocket. He glances up from the television and reaches inside his pocket. Dang, it's Aisha. "Uh Kim, I need to take a call." "Can I count on you to stay put on do I need to handcuff you to something?"

"I will stay put," Kim plants her feet on the floor to show Adam that she was not moving.

"Alright, then I will be no more than five, ten minutes tops." I hope so. "Adam stands up. "You know, this situation is not as bad as I thought it would be."

Kim gives Adam a weak smile as he walks into another room. Okay, this situation may not be very bad but my life now is. Kim looks back down at the papers sprawled on the living room table. Let's see his parents were going through financial trouble but could they really murder their own son. Kim picks up the pen and begins twirling it between her fingers. Kat's ex-fiancé has a motive like me to exact revenge. Besides all the people that wanted both of them dead. Jerry had made multiple bad deals with the wrong kind of people and Kat was a real bitch to anyone she did not deem worthy of her time. Matter of fact, the two of them had many arguments about it and would not talk for months. Kim would accept Kat's apology and all would be right again except this time an apology could not correct what Kat had done or even bring Jerry and her back from the dead. Kim was wiggling the pen at such a rapid pace that the pen flies across the room and rolls under a closet door.

Just then, Adam glances in on Kim. "I see you are a person of your word; Tommy was being such an asshole for not letting up on you some." "No offense but you is on trial for murder and Tommy is well dealing with something…" "Anyways I have to get back to my call."

"Sure, okay," Kim watches Adam walk back into the kitchen. She eyes him before standing up. He would not mind if I just go and pick up the pen in the closet. Kim walks over to the closet and opens the door. Oh, that box was important to Tommy. She can feel her hands reaching for the box. No, Kim, you cannot look inside that box. Maybe I can see why he is being such an asshole; Adam has given me way more freedom than Tommy and I do not know either of them that well besides I have spent time with Tommy and he has yet to be lenient on me. Kim reaches for the box and pulls it down. She opens the box and begins moving items out of the box.

Tommy sits next to Hayley. He was trying to feel a sexual connection to her but came up short.

"Hello, Earth to Tommy," Hayley snuggles closer to Tommy. "When you told me you wanted to meet up and you know hook up, I had something completely different in mind."

"I uh I am just a little distracted with the case load and all," Tommy smiles at Hayley. "Let's just try again and forget I mentioned cases at all."

Hayley gives Tommy a crooked grin. "Well than you should not have brought it up than; so how is it going with the celebrity?"

"I told you that in confidence Hayley and please tell me that you did not discuss her with anyone." Tommy leans away from her.

"No, I would never do that; look I understand that you are grieving over David's death but you cannot think less of me." Hayley pats Tommy's leg.

Tommy moves a little closer to Hayley. "What is the interest in Kim…Ms. Hart?"

"Um nothing really; it's just that people like her always seem to get off rather easily and I have been curious about how she really is." Hayley gives a sheepish smile.

"From what I can tell you; she seems nice and like an ordinary person minus the fact that she is a suspect in a murder trial." Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

Hayley gives Tommy a look. "Why do I have the feeling you are keeping things from me?"

"Nothing that I can tell you." Especially not my mix feelings for her. "I think I better be going now; Adam is watching Kim and Aisha is bound to wonder why he did not come home for lunch besides it is getting closer to dinner time anyway." Tommy stands up.

"So, Aisha will understand if we want to hook up and Adam is a little late for dinner."

Tommy gives Hayley a weak smile. "Still I cannot put all the responsibility on him." He waves goodbye as he walks out the door. What is wrong with me? I have had sex with Hayley with no problem before and today I acted as though I just met her.

Kim sets the table for the meal she just prepared for Tommy and herself. She felt eager to see him again but guilty that she went through his box. Kim was glad that Adam had not caught her snooping especially since she had grown fond of him in the short time that she had known him. As she places the food on the table, she hears voices in the living room. Tommy is back. Uh oh, I hope he does not reprimand Adam for letting me be in the kitchen alone and un-handcuffed.

Tommy and Adam walk into the kitchen.

"I am going home; it was nice to meet you Kim," Adam shakes her hand. "Thanks for all the gossip; Aisha is going to make love to me for months.

Kim returns the handshake. "I hope that happens for you."

Tommy looks from one to the other. "Did I miss something?"

"No, stupid but remember what I said," Adam hugs Tommy before he walks out the kitchen.

"I see you made a friend with one of my best friends," Tommy tells Kim as the front door closes.

Kim smiles, "He is a very nice man; he let me roam without lurking at me and he did not handcuff me to anything." Kim sits down at the table. "I think he should watch me more often." Until I can make you see that I am not a bad person and have, you look at me differently.

"Yeah, well Adam is a sucker for a pretty smile besides if you want to roam free; I can get the ankle bracelet and let you roam as much as you want." Tommy smiles at Kim.


End file.
